Ready, Set, Go
by thegirlwiththeconverse
Summary: One-shot. AH/AU. Bella is going off to University, and is having a tough time saying goodbye to Charlie.


**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight.**

Ready, Set, Go…

It was here. It was time for me to go to University. It was time to leave home for the first time. It was time for me to become an adult. It was time for me to spread my wings and fly. It was time for me to leave my dad behind.  
Tomorrow was the day I was leaving to go to Harvard University to study criminal science and biology. Tomorrow was the day I would leave home, and my dad.  
My dad and I always had this close bond, ever since my mom passes away when I was three.  
My mom, Renee Swan, passed away at the age of thirty-eight from terminal cancer. I don't really remember much about my mom, except that she sang to me every night when she tucked me in.  
My dad, Charlie Swan, tried taking my mom's place in the singing after she passed away, but we both just laugh it off, as he cannot sing. I chuckled out loud as I was thinking about my dad's singing.  
I missed my mom, like crazy. Even though I didn't really know her that much, she raised me, and she will always have a piece of my heart.  
After my mom died, my dad and I became best friends. We did everything together; watch base-ball, go bowling, go see movies, play video games, and everything! Well, not everything!  
I still had my girlfriends, and occasional boyfriends. I didn't want to hang out with my dad all the time, but I did hang out with a lot.  
Surprisingly, my dad never got protective over the boyfriends I had throughout my teen years like most dads do, he was proud of me of having a boyfriend. And my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, my dad adored them. Our dads and we would hang out at the _Pub-n-fries _one Saturday of every month!  
Also, my dad adored my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. It's odd for your dad to love your boyfriend, and my dad does love Edward. He knows Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and knew we were quite serious with each other. Edward was also going to Harvard tomorrow. My dad and I were meeting with his Mom and Dad and himself, of course, at the airport early the next morning. Edward was studying all sciences in order to get into the best medical school, which he hoped he will be able to get into Dartmouth for medical school. I loved Matt with my life, he is my soul mate.  
Usually when a teenage girl deals with drama in high school, or even in junior high or elementary school, that girl would go to their mom (which I didn't have) or a girlfriend, but I went to my dad through all my problems at school and outside of school. He was my own personal guidance consular.  
I guess I was _Daddy's little girl. _Well, I wasn't that little, hey, I was eighteen. Hey, I was going to University tomorrow, the day I have been dreading since I was three.  
Back in February, when I received my acceptance letter, I told my dad I couldn't leave him here, that I would just go to the University of Washington, so I could drive the twenty minutes there every day from home, just so I could still be my dad's best friend. But, he refused; he said I could always be his best friend anywhere!  
So, here I am, in my room, packing the remainders of my clothes.  
"Bella?" my dad said from my door.  
I looked up at my father, his brown hair was gelled back and his brown hairs popped up. He was hearing jean shorts and red shirt.  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
He walked into my room and sat on my bed, "Would you like some help?"  
I smiled, "No, thanks. I am almost finished. Thanks for offering, though."  
He smiled back at me, and watched me finish packing, in silence.  
Once I finished, I zipped up my suitcase, and put it beside my bed.  
I looked at my dad, and sat beside him on the bed. I looked up at him, he looked so sad. Like he was going to cry. I don't think he was ready for his little girl to become a woman and move out quite yet.  
I looked at him straight in the eye. "Dad. Are you sure you don't want me stay here?"  
"Madi. I'm sure, you got accepted into Ivy League, and you need to go. Don't think about me."  
"Dad. You are going to be lonely here with me," I protested.  
"Isabella. Shh. I will be fine," he chuckled. "I need your advice." |  
There is my dad. "What do you need to help with dad?"  
"Do you think I should let another woman into my life?" he asked, completely serious.  
I gasped. I could not believe he just asked me that. I had no objections over it, but I was not expecting that. "Wha-?"  
He looked hurt, "Never mind. What was I thinking? You wouldn't want anyone else to replace you mother."  
"No, no, no, no, Dad. That is not what I meant. I was just taken by surprise, I was shocked. I think it is a good idea for you to let someone in after all of these years, dad. You need it, trust me."  
"What about your – ''  
I interrupted him. "You're right, dad. No woman could ever replace my mother. I agree with you. But, I want you not to be alone while I am away. You need someone to enter your life."  
This brought a smile to his face. "Thanks, Madi."  
"No problem, Daddy. I just want you to be happy with someone else besides me. Plus, I don't want you to hold onto mom forever."  
"It's hard, baby girl," Dad said. "But, you're right. I do need to find someone. I will find someone; I just want you to get you settled into University first."  
"Thanks, Daddy. That would mean a lot to me. I need have a step-mom, to help me through life."  
"Okay, sweetheart," my dad kissed my forehead. "I'm going to bed, you should, too. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"Night, Dad."  
"Night, Bella."  
He walked out of my room, and shut the door behind him, quietly.  
I got settled under my covers, and looked around my room. The walls painted that turquoise color, the orange lights hanging from my ceiling. Pictures of me and Edward everywhere.  
It was my last night of being a little girl, my last night in this room, and my last night as the teenager Madi Johnson. Tomorrow I will be the young adult Madi Johnson, ready to take on the new chapter in my life.  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone vibrating underneath my pillow. It was my alarm.  
I got out of bed, had a shower, and got dressed. I started to take my suitcases to the front door, but my dad said he will do that.  
As I was eating my breakfast, _Cocoa Puffs, _I could hear my dad's feet walking down the stairs, he was huffing from the large suitcases he was carrying.  
My dad walked into the kitchen and sat at the table across from me. "Jeez, Bells, what do you need for University?"  
"Lots of stuff, Dad. The University is going to be my new home."  
His face fell, "Right." He looked at his watch and then looked back at me. "Well, Bella, I think it is time for you to say farewell to the house. We need to get going, we are supposed to be meeting the Cullen's at the Seattle Airport at nine."  
"Okay, Dad," I said. "You go out to the car and wait for me. I will be out in a second."  
He nodded, smiled and walked out the front door, and into the car.  
I put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher, and walked out the kitchen, and looked around the main floor of my house. The pictures everywhere, the television that I watched very little of, the big set of movies, my mom's unique furniture, everything that was inside my house, I just took one last at it.  
As I was about to walk out the door, I turned to look at my house once more. Thinking, that this was no longer my house. This was just my father's house, not mine, no longer. When I arrive back here for Thanksgiving, I will only be a guest. Again, this is no longer my house. _  
_I got into the car, shutting the door behind me. My dad started the car, and drove away. As we were driving away, I was looking back at my old house, just my father's house.  
When we got to the airport, after a very silent drive here, I saw Edward and his family waiting there.  
I opened the door, and ran right into Edward's awaiting arms. "Are you ready for a new chapter in our life, baby?"  
"Yeah, I hope."  
He smiled, and he let go of me. He, being the gentleman, went to go help my father take my suitcases out of the trunk. Edward lifted mine onto the same cart where he had his two suitcases on.  
I could tell Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, were in just in the same amount of pain as my father. Though, they had each other's company while Edward was away at University.  
My dad got behind the cart and started to push it inside the airport, with the four of us following in behind him.  
After we got our suitcases checked in, we started walking to security. The spot where would have to say farewell to our loving parents.  
When we arrived there, I looked at Edward, who was hugging both of his parents, with tears in his eyes. I turned to my father, only to see that he had tears in eyes, as well.  
I wrapped my arms around my father, and he whispered in my ear, "Bella, darling, I'm going to miss you so much. I don't think I realized how much I am going to miss you until this time has finally arrived."  
I then started to cry, crying right into his shirt. "I'm going to miss you, too, Daddy, so much."  
We pulled back, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I gave Edward's parents hugs as well, and Edward shook my dad's hand.  
We were all in tears then, saying goodbye.  
Edward took my hand, and we smiled at our parents and we made our way to get in line for security.  
Just as I was about to go in for my turn, I turned to look at my father once more. He stood there with his arms across his chest, tears in his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. I returned his smile, and blew him a kiss.  
As Edward and I were on the plane, going to Harvard, cuddled against each other. He whispered in my ear, "I'm ready to start a new chapter of our life with each other, Madi. We can get through anything together."

**Our first one-shot. With Bella and Charlie. Hoped you liked it. **


End file.
